Various types of cleaner teeth or bars have been used in the past to clean debris from an area on a compacting wheel between adjacent rows of compacting tips. In most applications, the cleaner teeth or bars are rectangular in shape and oriented with respect to the compacting wheel in order to scrape the clogged debris from the area between the rows of compacting tips. In many of these arrangements, the force needed to remove the debris is relatively high. In other applications, the cleaner teeth or bars are angled with respect to the compacting wheel to offset the higher forces needed to remove the debris. These arrangements are not totally effective when the compacting wheel is operated in the opposite direction since debris wedges between the compacting wheel and the cleaner teeth or bars. In the few applications in which the debris can be removed from the compacting wheel in either direction of rotation, the removal forces remain high and the respective designs are more complicated and expensive to produce.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.